1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for selecting a song from among a plurality of songs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one method of selecting a song matching the preferences of a user from a plurality of songs, the physical characteristics of songs are extracted beforehand as data, the songs are classified according to the extraction results, and the classifications are used in song selection. The physical characteristic data of a song is, for example, power spectrum data obtained from the song data. Such song selection method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-open application) No. 10-134549. Another physical characteristic data of a song is a pattern (i.e., change with time) of frequency bandwidth, lengths of sounds, and musical score of the song, which are prepared by an N-gram method.
These song selection methods, however, cannot always select the song expected by the user because the physical characteristic data does not necessarily have a correlation with the sensitivities and preferences of the user.